In the prior art, when grinding and polishing the tip of a stick-like member spherically, the stick-like member is held at a rotational opening, in contact with the surface of the rotating wheel, and then ground and polished spherically by receiving a rocking movement at an angle corresponding to the complete spherical surface R, the supporting point being the axis of the stick-like member and the contact surface of the wheel. However this kind of device needs another device to maintain the accuracy of the wheel surface and the device itself is very complicated. Also, as this device needs the rotation of the stick-like member, this device is unsuitable for grinding long and fine materials.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above defects, and by equipping a spherical axis bearing on the jig board, the rotation of the stick-like member becomes unnecessary, and also by combining the use of above jig board and the rocking mechanism of the device itself, the need of the mechanism to maintain the surface accuracy of the wheel is solved, thereby offering a device which can grind and polish the spherical surface of the tip of a stick-like member with a simple mechanism.